hatsuharu_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hatsuharu Academy
Hatsuharu Academy is the main setting in Hatsuharu Project. The oldest school in Owarisashi Town, it can be argued that Hatsuharu Academy is up to a century old. It is located on the outskirts of Owarisashi in a very mountainous area, with many forestal vegetation. Its surrounded by a cliff that ends on a lake by it's north side, and another cliff area that ends on forest, but is too inclinated and full of peaks for vehicles to move around it. By east and west there are routes that are the only means of communication with the town and Academy. Hatsuharu Academy has eight floors. There are 22 clubs in total, the top two floors each consist of eleven clubs. The locker room is at the bottom floor, but in case there are not enough lockers, there are also some lockers on the second floor. Each floor consists of four classrooms, the first floor being for first years, second floor for second years, and so on. At the top, the railing is rather tall due to a mysterious student committing suicide on the school roof. The railing is taller than any student or teacher. The school is very majestic overall, with a rustic appearance. There is flora everywhere and a "deer crossing" sign on most streets. In addition, the school is so big and old there are some abandoned classrooms and even an abandoned building on the campus. The school has generally darker yet softer colours, and some of the older buildings look somewhat worn down. There are benches located in various placements on the roof, and there is always at least one table to go with each bench. The gym is right next to the school. It is a very big gym, and it consists of a huge basketball court, and a couple storage rooms. The basketball hoops are adjustable. Outside, there is a stone pathway leading to a large track. The locker rooms are attached to the gym, as there are two doors on the side of the gym, each leading to a female and a male locker room. The school does indeed have a pool, which is located behind the dorms. Speaking of the dorms, they are separate from the school. There are ten floors in total, with twelve rooms each, six on each side. Getting Enrolled There are three ways to get enrolled into Hatsuharu Academy. # Pay the high tuition to attend the school. # Enter a raffle to get in the school with a 1/50 chance of winning. # Send in a letter with a portfolio and recommendations from teachers. As you can see, it is quite difficult, so less than half of the students in Owarisashi go there. The Curriculum The curriculum is quite unique. Instead of having planned lessons, some teachers simply give each student a pile of work they must complete each day. There is never any technology used in class, and laptops, tablets, phones and such are banned from all classrooms. Instead there are ancient books dating back hundreds of years old. Relationships Akiyama School District These schools are huge rivals against Hatsuharu. The headmaster there is extremely competitive, and often challenges Hatsuharu to competitions such as sports games, which Hatsuharu nearly always loses. Each Halloween, some students over there spray paint ghosts and other creatures onto the walls, making fun of the "supernatural" that roam around there. Kurishibetsu School District They aren't rivals, and they don't tend to interact much, despite being the only two schools in town. Hyoga School District This district is a rival of Hatsuharu's, although not as much as Akiyama. They often tease Hatsuharu for it's old, run-down conditions. This school is arguably the most prestigious in all of Japan. Trivia WIP Category:Hatsuharu Academy